The Beating of the UnDead Heart
by Mrs Mac Taylor
Summary: This story is about the lost love between two different people A vampire and a human Lestat and Jess
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

You are sitting right beside me but you might as well be a million miles away  
How could I ever dare to dream to catch your eye  
I can hear my voice speaking but they aren't the words my heart wants to say  
And all that comes out is a sigh each time I try

You are the example of what is right in the world we know  
Subtlety, beauty, envious intelligence and seductive grace  
You are the goal we want to achieve so bad but see how far it is to go  
You are that special breed that nothing could ever replace

I stare at you in silent regret that I cannot say to you all I could  
I sit and wonder how it is that you cannot see  
If I could see a sign to take a chance, you know I would  
And live each day to show you what your heart could meant to me

Brown eyes alive with a thousand promises and love only they can hide  
Lips curled into the smile that takes my breath away  
Laughter that could make anyone feel better no matter how hard they tried  
And a touch that leave me without words to properly convey  
I know I would be that last one ever to be on your list  
And maybe its wrong of me to even dream at all  
But its better to have dreamed then to remember opportunities missed  
Especially when you are listening for loves call

The silent call of a uncommited heart echoes through these lonely halls  
And I stand ready to receive you if you ever find the time is right  
And finally we can answer eternity when it calls  
And know that forever begins with just a yes tonight

Listen now to our hearts and what could be loves final call  
Tell me my dear can those heart beats be just for me  
If its not meant to be, then at least give me credit for trying my all  
And allow those fantasies of your hand in mine to stay with me... by Carpaythya

Here no evil, Speak no evil, See no evil...


	2. Engagement

Has Lestat and Jesse's eyes met from across the dark quiet street. You can see the sadness and longing for each other. But in Lestat's eyes you can see nothing but pain and despair , as Jesse walks away with another guy. As Jesse walks away she looks back and all she can see is a black cloak billowing in the distance. She had not noticed that she had stopped.

"Jesse are you ok" the guy ask

"Yes Michael I am fine" she said quietly with a hint of longing has she watched the figure walk into the night.

Next Day

All Jesse could think about was Lestat and seeing the pain and sadness in his eyes. But she knew that she couldn't do anything about it , or could she. No she couldn't because it was him it was Lestat that left her not the other way around. Every day Jesse dreams and wish that she was in Lestat's arms again and feel the sense of safety that she always felt when she was with him and only him. But that will never come again because of what happened on that fateful night.

_~Flashback~ _

_"Lestat what is wrong , my love" _

_"We can't be together anymore , Jesse you need to move on" _

_"Why not why can't we be together , because if it's about you being a vampire then I don't care I LOVE YOU " , Jesse said trying not to cry , I could see the hurt and the pain in his eyes but what could that mean. He is breaking my heart into tiny little pieces why oh why is he doing this. _

_"You have to move ON" was his only reply _

_"What if I don't want to move ON" I stated _

_"you most" he said with the most detrimetation I have every seen him do. So I did the only thing I could do I walked away. _

_" Lestat" I said right before I reached the door _

_"Yes" Lestat replied with pain in his voice _

_"Goodbye" _

_"Goodbye". And that was the last thing we said to each other before I walked out the door. When I knew that I was safely out of the building I collapsed against the hard brick wall and start to cry and cry and cry until I felt a hand on my shoulder and I look up and saw someone with piercing blue eyes staring back at me. I probably seemed weird to the person because all I could do was stare. _

_~End of Flashback~_

As I came out of my day-dream or should I say night-dream since it seems the sun has gone down. I hear a noise and has I turned around I let out a little scream has I heard the voice that I knew all to well.

"Hello Jesse" and I replied

"Hello Marius"

"Marius what are you doing here"

" Was in the neighborhood and heard some interesting news"

"And what news would that be"

"Your getting married" As the words left his cold lips I looked down at my engagement ring. Then I started to remember the night I got it.

_~Flashback~ _


	3. Dead Have Come Home

_"Michael were are we going" I asked with a giggle. He chuckled _

_"Just kept your eyes closed". As we walked closer I could heat music playing in the background and the next thing I knew I opened my eyes and all I could see was my friends andfamily and Michael's family. Then I looked down and saw Michael down on bended knee. I started to cry _

_" Jesse will you marry me" he asked with the most clear steady voice he could muster , but you could still hear the nervousness in his voice all the same. (Lestat) was the first thought that came into my over crowed mind and just made me more confused. _

_"Jesse will you marry me" _

_The next thing that went thought my mind was "No" and that is what came out "No" and then I did the only thing that I knew what to do I ran. _

_"Jesse WAIT" I stopped and turn around to see Michael running after me. _

_" I am sorry Michael I just ..." I couldn't finish my sentence with Michael hushing me with his finger _

_"No it's my fault I shouldn't have surprised you like that" _

_" No Michael I shouldn't have run it just shocked me" _

_" I know you are still not over him ..." _

_" Michael it's no that it's just..." _

_"Jesse before you finish let me just say this ' I love you'. As Jesse stared into Michael's eyes and heard those three words she couldn't control what happened next _

_"Yes" _

_"Yes what?" Michael asked confused _

_"Yes I'll marry you" Has I finished the Michael started to jump up and down and cheer very loud that I bet that the people on the other side of the world could hear him. _

_" She said yes , She said Yes" he kept repeating this over and over again then he picked me up and carried me back over to the group of people waiting for us and screamed very loud , "SHE SAID YES" , then the crowd erupted into loud cheers. Has the celebration of the newly created nuptial there stood two lonely figures standing in the background watching and wondering what could have been. _

_" She seems happy , she seems to have moved on" _

_" Isn't that what you wanted for her was to move on" Marius said to Lestat in a fatherly tone. _

_" Yes" He screamed has he disappeared into the dark. _

_~End of Flashback~_

" Yes I am "

" What's the date" Marius asked almost wishing that it wouldn't be soon.

" A week from today"

"Why so soon"

" We don't want a big expensive wedding just close friends and family" Marius just nodded his head.

" You can come if you want"

" Sunlight Jesse"

" The wedding is in the evening Marius I want a night wedding" I answered him shyly

" If you want me to come I will"

" You can bring anyone you want" I said kind of nervous thinking about who he would bring.

" I will come then"

"Thank you"

" I will see you a week today" Was the last thing that he said to me before he left me standing there pondering a week for today and what would happen. So many questions rounding through my mind and most of my questions are repeated in my mind (Will Lestat me there?)

Week Later

" Jesse you look beautiful" Michael's mother told me

" Thank you" I said with a little giggle and a twirl in the mirror.

" Jesse five minutes"

" Okay" I replayed with a little hesitation in my voice.

" Jesse" I stopped twirling and froze I knew that voice

" Lestat what are you doing here..."

" On your wedding day..." Lestat finished for me

" I am here to see you" he said calmly

" On my WEDDING day" I tried to stay without anger

" Well you did tell Marius that he could bring anyone"

" My mistake"

" Jesse it's time"

" Thank you I am ready"

As I turned around Lestat was gone and Michael's father in his place.

" Are you ready"

" Ready has I will ever be , lets go" I said with a nervous smile and latched onto his arm and walked with him through the door. Has I walked through the doors I looked around at everyone that I had invited then my eyes fell onto the one that I wish was waiting for me up at the alter , but instead he was sitting in an aisle sit. Then my eyes left his and connected with Michael's who gave me a small smile.


	4. Beginning of the End

Dearly beloved we are gather here today to join in holy matrimony Michael and Jesse , Before we continue is there anyone that objects.

I turned to look at Lestat and all he did was look back at me take is thumb and finger and zipped his lips and just sat there like a stone statue. Then I turned back to Michael and said ,

" I am sorry" Then I kissed him on his cheek and did what I have become very good at I ran.

"Jesse wait , what are you doing"

" Go away Marius"

" No Jesse what are you doing" he said with a little more force that made me stop running and just drop to my knees and sob.

" I can't marry him , I can't"

" Why not"

" Because I still love Lestat , I have and always will"

"Jesse" I slowly get off of my knees and turned around hoping that it would be Lestat but I saw Michael instead.

" I am sorry Michael I just can't..."

" why not"

" Because I don't love you the way you should be loved"

" That's ok I can love you enough for the both of us" he pleaded for what seemed to be forever when I finally noticed a figure in the distance. As I focused in I saw Lestat with a confused look on his face.

" Sorry Michael but I have to go" Jesse said half running towards the back figure in the distance. As I got closer the figure started to move away until she yelled " Lestat stop please"

"Yes" he said in a soft tone that could break even the coldness of hearts.

"Please" Jesse answer in a heart binding voice, " I love you"

"You love me...really...well"

Then silence fell has the shadow of Lestat raced into the forest the rested behind them at lightning speed.

"Lestat...Lestat please " Jesse said in a child like voice was she watched the back of the man she loves speed away into the distance. Then all through the pitch back night you could hear was a blood curdling scream that could have been heard for a 100 miles away. That scream even stopped Lestat's already dead un beating heart. As he returned to where she last was there was only a dark puddle of dark red blood . Has Lestat finally noticed there was no Jesse. He screamed ,

"Jesse Jesse JESSE...". His eyes turned black and every window in a mile radius shattered with a shower of glass filled the ground. Then all through the night could be heard a hellish bloody wrenching screams could he heard calling out into the night for his lost love. In the end the screams of love were all in vain.

She was gone.


	5. Help

Author's Note :

I think with this story it just was a school assignment and I had thought passed just the ending that I wrote , but once I finish writing the stories that I have started I may go back to this one and give it a more proper ending. I just stopped there because I had a block on anything more to write for this story. Anyone have any ideas on where I could take the next chapter of the story... Idea's Welcome.


	6. Bait

Lestat searched and searched for Jessie since that fateful night that she was taken from him in the blink of an eye. It seems that not having to require any sleep was a plus for Lestat, for he has been constantly looking for her day and night the best that he can.

"Lestat" the voice of Marius said with worry, Marius has been concerned about him since that night. Marius has been trying to keep the faith that Jessie could still be alive somewhere but he saw the amount of blood that was left and he is slowly losing that faith every day is still gone. He has started to act more like a father figure then a friend; making sure he eats and tries to get him to take rests, but that seems to be getting harder day by day.

"Yes Marius" he said with a sense of pain but determination to not show weakness in his voice, "I am just going to look at some abandoned warehouses near the area she could be there…." Lestat replied as his voice trailed off.

"Lestat you have to except she could be…" Marius stops speaking after he saw the anger in Lestat's eyes just glaring at him.

"NO, NO, NO, she is not dead she is alive and I will find her that way". Then Lestat opened the door of the house and then slammed it behind him screaming; "I am going to feed HAPPY Marius" he said in a sarcastic tone. Well Marius was…. kind of.

"I am" he yelled back.

**(In a cave somewhere in the middle of nowhere)**

"Hello, Hello, who's there... Please someone please help me…"

From the shadows there was a lanky figure just standing there staring at the very scared girl with this very calculating gaze. Like he was going to say something but all that came out was just a low growl. Then the head of the scared girl came up and looked into the corner where the noise came from; the girl was Jessie.

"Please, please what do you want from me, please TALK to me". All Jessie could do now as scream into a dark corner trying to get some answers has to why she is here. Then all she heard was the name she wished was right here with her, "Lestat". Then ever thing was running through her mind; what could this person or thing (oh god I don't even know what this thing is…could be a vampire; dear god what could this thing want with Lestat). Then she looked up and saw the outline of a black figure that just started to chant "Lestat" over and over again.

"Why do you want Lestat , what is going on?"

"We want Lestat…. We want Lestat and you are the Bait!"

"OH DEAR GOD". "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! "

**~ Okay everyone sorry for the wait, I have been having some very bad writers block lately, but I believe it has passed. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. ~ Thank You Mrs. Mac Taylor. **


End file.
